Samantha Ann
Description Welcome to my channel :) A few years ago I was inspired by a lot of beauty gurus here on youtube, so I decided to start my own channel to share my tips and tricks on things from makeup, hair and fashion to life, websites, and food & TV! I am in no way a professional, I am just a girl who loves life and wants to share her secrets. Stick around and get to know me. Even though I'm 24, at heart I'm a 65-year-old woman. I have 3 cats, 4 siblings and love to write. I really hope you enjoy my channel and please feel free to make any requests :) **VIEWERS** If you have a question about anything on my channel or any questions at all, feel free to e-mail, message or comment me on any of my social media :) Yes, I regret choosing newjerseygirl92 as my username, but things happen. See you every Tuesday & Saturday! Business Email: samanthannyt@gmail.com Get FREE Products to REVIEW from Influenster (NO GIMMICKS): www.influenster.com/r/324209 Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uppPCveb0OA 1:00 Lunchable Meat (Turkey) 170 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x4187UYhMUc 17:44 Assassins 86 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ti1C7Z_-_pg 7:48 Why I Chose to Make Youtube Videos.. 264 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VO-mX6GM_5Y 2:29 Easy Hair Tutorial (volumized ponytail) 1.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C6q247jEZDg 18:28 ELF hits & misses 1.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-f_02pfabGk 12:43 Natural Curly Hair Tutorial 592 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_dl0ixykQM 6:13 Easy Braid Hair Tutorial 171 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99ua5-TRPgQ 7:07 Victoria's Secret Inspired Makeup Tutorial 231 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxasKODjBTA 21:13 My Skin Story & Routine 277 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_2RXxYmaWWE 9:07 Ashley Olsen Inspired Makeup Tutorial 5.6K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-hGyvMJvZs 9:26 Friday Favorites Hair Products 378 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GdHWRJp8NV4 2:44 Summer Outfits 1.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5VwAJynxmDw 2:13 BLOOPERS 104 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YB6zPVhfiMk 14:00 Friday Favorites TV Shows 117 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t6G24LyVHYw 6:04 Serena Van Der Woodsen Inspired Makeup Tutorial 4.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8KyswMDoKU 11:33 Freeman Face Mask Review 2.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z6cVH5GwbmY 16:57 Blair Waldorf Inspired Makeup Tutorial 570 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iahau0EweA8 9:26 What's In My Beach Bag Tag 438 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yfMyB8Z-4OU 6:24 Back To School Hair Tutorial 659 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4rfZYQUOYE 9:25 Mila Kunis (Friends With Benefits) Inspired Makeup Tutorial 8.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QIjyEQOtJog 18:23 Friday Favorites Of The Week 821 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Xz1FdWenk0 19:10 Drugstore Hair Color Review 5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NQbRyLokx14 5:32 Get Unready With Me Tag 695 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KP3WycahYHE 14:44 DJ Tanner Inspired Makeup Tutorial 5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3qWD1ZYZG7Y 5:01 Back To School Outfits 482 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2HA35woj2rQ 5:34 How To: My Favorite Hairstyle Of The Moment 153 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R6KHJnYfQkc 5:26 Get Ready in 10 Minutes or Less 1.7K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=czMU2lKYmXs 4:45 3 Sophisticated Ways To Wear Pigtails 1.8K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e_6y-xSjpHg 17:35 How to Deal with Back to School Stress 506 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wz9sRF_CKvA 16:54 Best Drugstore Beauty Products 3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s3ttkyMYPzU 17:25 My Skincare Routine :: Origins Zero Oil 3.5K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgnVHYvpnto 15:54 BIG BIRTHDAY HAUL 1.4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ujDYNXlkOa8 7:23 Autumn Fashion 396 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uOYbD0nUUXk 11:03 St. Tropez Bronzing Mousse Review 3.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DVQG-QU9vKA 11:52 My Current Hair Routine 1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2uiI5Qg7hDY 16:34 My Winter Skincare Routine 699 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xTm_fuN7ahg 5:53 Winter Fashion 161 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=enMgDG2x9nA 13:09 Collective Face Mask Review 1.6K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AMHxNcn8HIY 12:15 Friday Favorites Body Products 787 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F5TaIQ_008A 13:44 Holiday Party Look 205 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B72qB0YaDtM 10:32 New Year's Eve Tutorial 217 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VBV-t7U16Q 16:56 Bare Minerals Review 926 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xhg-TZCIYA0 11:50 Makeup for Hooded Eyes 2.7K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y67bqezOJws 12:49 Urban Decay Oz Theodora Palette Review 2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N-u_-a_GvFA 12:00 2012 Beauty Fails 2.3K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0ClhC32bbA 15:11 How to get Rid of ACNE 2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AMeC6Sx402g 10:51 Origins Stay Tuned Foundation Review 4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tk3eOXEblSs 11:03 Drugstore Haul 1.1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QqOhUxgLn3I 17:19 February Favorites 2013 594 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yr246g-gqig 9:11 Whats In My Bag? :: Winter Edition 393 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4lzJyG7KnTM 6:22 Homemade Toner 680 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ituYjz2QXhk 7:14 Clarins Beauty Flash Balm Review 4K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CfrgT4N1LLs 7:35 50 Random Facts About Me Tag 203 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-0C05s5SDpg 14:22 Makeup for Beginners 464 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qcuzw6hMaaA 5:17 Get Ready With Me :: Casual Date Night 1.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpryA6IgFyk 6:58 L'oreal Youth Code BB Cream Review 724 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Sh-frwwBHM 17:03 April Favorites :: 2013 1.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQFvDufu3Us 6:08 Spring Fashion 2013 255 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MwEVg2aEu6U 14:39 90s Kid Survey 692 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I4_MA6jUYCI 10:16 Kate Upton Inspired Makeup Tutorial 421 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=My9Nnl0hQlI 11:06 My First Vlog! 205 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D4m98pm1pOE 14:25 Garnier BB Cream Review & First Impressions 344 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KcyXNxzj1u4 13:50 Products I've Used Up 3 :: Empties 800 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xZCrRF3Tlcg 4:58 Bronze Summer Makeup Tutorial 573 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tqf95rBjFhg 15:49 Makeup Collection & Organization 168 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ypDUn08cPwQ 11:24 Palmers Cocoa Butter Eventone BB Cream Review 6.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qrgfl_ElBnQ 15:49 July Favorites :: 2013 562 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UgP8YfhCszs 8:37 Dorco Razor Review 386 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PCkp290FpdU 10:16 NO HEAT CURLS!!! 2.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XnesgHIlglY 11:42 My First Time 209 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5XISOQdea_o 4:39 Back to School Outfits 539 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6A1ZZnwO2RI 17:01 Big Birthday Haul 409 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CWGWSJedbE8 19:58 My Holy Grail Beauty Products 700 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WnJSP_-B7cY 6:36 Influenster Varsity Vox Box Unboxing 103 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Pc7Srz09Ew 13:42 Weird NOT Crazy VLOG 126 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MltjGboq90k 7:24 Origins Super Spot Remover Dupe 5.5K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OYnE50GZ1sM 4:32 DIY Face Mask for All Skin Problems 15K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ErcqbcaDgU 4:46 Fall Fashion Lookbook :: 2013 167 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iPW8L151a0s 7:24 Influenster Rose Vox Box 152 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=APootgDrwOI 13:03 Rimmel Match Perfection Foundation Review 1.9K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sj_Qx93IoUk 3:24 Em Cosmetics Lash Gallery Lengthening Mascara Review 624 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47z2VXn4cOs 14:14 My Favorite Face Masks 5.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gq2pdVy6Az8 17:45 How to Deal with Anxiety :: My Experience 850 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W6O_BYIehbw 17:36 What I Got For Christmas :: 2013 259 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hhuoDypTIJk 5:14 Rimmel Stay Matte Foundation Review 366 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmTfVOY-b-M 9:33 Maybelline Baby Skin Review 706 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ahi8hgJd5ZI 9:30 Jane Cosmetics BB Cream Review 552 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DOPdBllX3pE 17:42 January Favorites :: 2014 620 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9os5VaqQXEM 8:15 Sephora Color IQ Review 2.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s_vyHJ1f4JQ 18:08 Empties :: Hits & Misses 449 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D5RuhJieV6E 3:46 Get Ready With Me :: Sick Day 650 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6d-7E3DzaoU 13:59 Spring Haul 260 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHeg6cE4L1Q 17:35 February Favorites :: 2014 257 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rWqP9H2ITX4 15:19 Beauty Steps You Should NEVER Skip 252 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7JPaa4I_rEo 4:07 My Nighttime Routine 1.8K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1iQP8m5M68k 5:52 Spring Lookbook :: 2014 521 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=avb3z07cKuY 9:39 Products NOT Worth The Hype 1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8Qp4x0fftM 5:32 My Morning Routine 762 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JH7VIXPtT1w 11:26 Products Worth The Hype 438 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ce7Pi0A-wUI 15:04 March Favorites :: 2014 243 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JdAedEADJk 8:32 Top 5 Beauty Products Under $5 548 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WcsQ4XiKhA0 13:27 Marc Jacobs Genius Gel Foundation First Impressions Review 426 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pA5YH40v9Vs 5:00 Running Late Morning Routine 4.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o9vmqayFA2I 8:16 Products I Regret Buying 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FiGt93FqnIA 13:30 HOW TO GET A BOYFRIEND 475 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MoP6SoqczCk 7:01 Vlog 3 : LUSH, filming & meeting youtubers 187 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s1Uh9T_D4eI 11:42 April Favorites :: 2014 269 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ih3BOoJN_MI 5:59 Get Ready With Me :: Spring Edition 331 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fmCg3Ecmws8 15:36 Hit & Misses :: 2014 248 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QK6Vb_u0A4s 5:10 Spring Look: Makeup, Hair, Outfit 273 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cjg8mEOwTk 7:49 Maybelline Dream Pure BB Cream Review 2.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GBsDxFSUgBQ 13:14 Spring/Summer Haul :: Pacsun, Lush, American Eagle 735 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ox4-0sqy_Pg 1:45 Channel Trailer :: 2014 525 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NXqf2Vj06A8 10:36 Running Late Tips 403 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iNwqxMypwNE 8:47 May Favorites :: 2014 541 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VTaN7bs5xA 8:24 Nina Dobrev Makeup Tutorial 1.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gH1O0cpqXHs 7:17 Reacting to Old Facebook Photos 230 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cYc6KOvXH6Q 8:52 Running Late Hairstyles 2.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g2OpsRKFoC4 12:57 Best Drugstore Beauty Products 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zkDCBYdx6Os 10:32 My Swimsuit Collection 813 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=beSPNOiUywc 11:14 CoverGirl Ready Set Gorgeous Foundation Review 431 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_K1-a8F3MQ 6:04 How Much Is My Face Worth TAG 246 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sssoXNdIsvc 11:36 My Skincare Routine :: Summer 2014 1.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HnlTojcSvrk 4:19 Get Ready With Me :: Summer Edition 398 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yehbHoeRw4Y 11:08 June Favorites 610 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7lrX7myINMQ 9:42 My Summer Essentials 5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NTKtWoFm6oQ 9:21 Maybelline Dream Wonder Foundation Review 254 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oz8WlbTO7UM 4:39 My Summer Night Routine 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f4I4xNERPRg 10:37 HUGE Summer Fashion Haul 929 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yoNRDIWQ1uo 3:22 My Summer Morning Routine 461 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9XU-kfouTik 11:17 July Favorites :: 2014 303 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEaavY7Z0aE 6:03 Vlog 4 :: Weekend in the Country with the Girls 181 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jTJ3uNIAYBE 5:59 Heads Up Challenge :: 90s Version 471 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lKqtF3f6dXo 5:51 Back To School Outfits 586 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KE6Jxjghrw4 12:35 Hits & Misses :: Empties :: August 2014 537 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BROO3jauonc 14:44 Back To School Advice 149 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=peHnkTVFq4k 10:46 Back To School Makeup Tutorial 276 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1MAVqK_4elE 10:39 10 Steps to Clear Skin 1.6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W2iZGBCr8hE 10:00 August Favorites 2014 ft. Vicki Brown 313 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fSyFKRHgJbo 8:28 Get Ready With Me | A School Day 481 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PRkhr-1Y2I0 13:47 BIG Beauty & Fashion Haul | Ulta, Target & more.. 405 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-AN1HUa57ms 4:18 Simple Everyday Makeup Routine 356 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D4_4hHCu0Rg 6:39 Rimmel Wake Me Up Foundation Review 573 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pSRjJ2ZNyrs 5:33 My Lazy Day Morning Routine | Autumn Edition 942 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7PCe2Y4fOY 10:25 My Hair Care Routine 762 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tl5xMAEXa3w 12:27 September Favorites 2014 265 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xGF9Bi6u1cI 12:17 My Birthday Haul 341 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FRigkzsB9Dk 6:37 My School Night Routine 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4tPjqGEno8s 11:08 Life Changing Beauty Products 401 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VRbKGJOiQys 5:21 What's In My Backpack? 354 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5IkxiVcpfoo 7:48 What's In My Nightstand?! 1.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j8O7DeoZc3w 9:46 Favorite Fall Things TAG 160 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7yRP5H_5P2M 5:37 Guess The Body Part Challenge 509 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YqzHdfSVH6g 7:17 It Cosmetics CC Cream Review 551 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmP-6LGmRRE 7:52 Fall Outfit Inspiration 597 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rP1W1O0gr1U 4:25 The Whisper Challenge 151 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5lHYW_aYAH8 7:01 Moda VoxBox Unboxing 168 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bIPnZUVk_JE 8:26 October Favorites 2014 210 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iCD2maKYZDY 17:28 The Movie TAG 943 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QnboI3tELPI 6:56 Get the Look | Gossip Girl | Serena Vanderwoodsen 1.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fU53YtD1wU4 6:09 Get Ready With Me | A Fall Day 432 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36UTmb_1xlA 10:48 Hit & Misses | Empties | November 2014 246 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0njvvTf8kfM 10:48 What is Influenster? 497 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EOlz-Ns93dw 7:34 COVERGIRL #GirlsCan Look & Giveaway CLOSED 173 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KlVBqrjIfzw 13:40 Maybelline Fit Me Matte + Poreless Foundation Review 4.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nd2VD9z7Z0s 6:10 A Few of My Favorite Things TAG 154 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OB-P8pI2m8k 7:34 Holiday Look | Hair Makeup & Outfit 369 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q4eAnk-1sW4 6:48 Reading My Old Journal 491 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pq6jNEHqNVc 8:51 Things I HATE About Driving 298 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=24Nh0-pTmno 10:51 What I Got For Christmas 413 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ivao1xWWCg0 12:50 Things I HATE About College 575 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u5owqD1Y5w4 14:03 My 2014 Favorites 336 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OiHTLiVlqD0 10:45 Rimmel Lasting Finish 25 Hour Foundation Review 1.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uotvv5ZFUmc 10:21 Stop the Skinny Shaming 8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XNQum9H_ILA 10:36 My Top 5 Favorite Foundations 412 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=24sg7-9JrWs 7:09 My Top 5 Favorite Concealers 374 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SCph5GUgXE8 7:24 The Best Beauty Blender Dupe 1.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=00MRi4-S1A0 13:26 Anxiety Update 375 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qAG0Pg3QV1M 13:23 January Favorites 2015 212 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CNA6KvZbi48 10:36 Hits & Misses | Empties | February 2015 385 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NJUTJaDF3sI 10:08 BIG Drugstore Beauty Haul 320 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZoTPZsneHw 11:40 Skincare Routine for Combination & Acne Prone Skin 1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v7fyZEmpLk4 5:06 School Morning Routine | Running Late 2.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ubnvRF4KmyE 1:43 The Power of Makeup | Before & After 745 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pOBbo208f5U 5:31 CLEAR CYSTIC ACNE OVERNIGHT 157K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dR2Ww3WxGNs 13:30 Safely Lighten Your Hair at Home 5.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yhCzvq77iWI 9:40 February Favorites | 2015 603 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BLM8POTsA6g 8:31 Products I Regret Buying 482 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-grLPso5mIg 7:07 #XOVoxBox Unboxing 198 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MF04MDfb0ss 11:50 HUGE FASHION & BEAUTY HAUL 245 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b_eOG1hleGQ 11:58 Face Mask Collection & Review 2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TWdwmb4G3VY 5:49 My Winter Night Routine 671 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IeQv64ehUno 11:57 Sarah Hyland Makeup Tutorial 440 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9RO17WBqfXE 7:34 Get Ready With Me | Filming Day 430 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dm2LWnpIPeU 12:19 March Favorites 2015 555 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VIJLS-1HFkw 10:39 GROWING UP SUCKS 348 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KLHcEwrQIfk 14:20 ROOM TOUR 404 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TVIs2Mrabso 12:18 Best NEW Drugstore Products 540 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d3Ugo2EcgbU 3:50 #WipeForWater 130 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tx--HBMSBY4 10:30 Spring Essentials 276 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nKT0OwNFyG4 7:37 3 Easy Hairstyles for Short Hair 303 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Y2rTSic-ls 10:32 PMS Essentials 491 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DXo7NIt_FJI 15:22 Random Spring Haul | Amazon, Pacsun, Target 430 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dycx8k9iiVc 11:34 April Favorites 2015 283 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FN5tro67YNk 4:14 My Spring Makeup Routine 261 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mA-SD1Wc0Bg 5:17 Spring Lookbook | 2015 538 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vKg8URshdts 12:29 Hits & Misses | Empties | May 2015 304 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-gBmIq5h6y0 7:20 Reacting to Old Facebook Statuses 204 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h52_amMK7f4 5:43 Makeup for Glasses 302 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UvpN8KPLXg8 11:15 What Saved My Skin | Skincare Favorites 2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-5w9yMEDT8Y 7:46 How to Fake Tan At Home 306 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ofMG7n7U8fo 9:05 May Favorites 2015 273 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tpel3z3l84U 6:14 DJ Tanner Get The Look | Hair Makeup Outfit 8.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SFOYVWZvD5k 4:48 Rainy Day Morning Routine 9.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-_joxq0glas 9:37 MASH with my Cousin LEAH 174 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vVpWnS_C428 7:51 Maybelline Better Skin Foundation Review 760 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nK5Voica3A0 9:04 Summer Fashion Haul 318 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aPkU7_iIhXg 10:00 10 Things I Learned in High School 498 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m-Tdiz_rJYM 5:55 Bop It with Loren 180 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_8cIveEPAU 9:48 June Favorites 2015 261 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wchgJcAWo28 4:17 4th of July & Summer Outfit Ideas 454 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1L9fBq4pGYQ 8:46 Life Changing Beauty Products 478 views2 years ago Hits & Misses | Empties | July 2015 365 views2 years ago MUWAE Jewelry Review 138 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j8KyB8bDDWs 10:10 My College Experience 563 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4uCfbyqwthU 7:15 Baking Blueberry Crumble 207 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZDxfmmnDshA 3:32 My Summer Look | 2015 386 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mcw9MxkG6Fg 7:34 Skinny Girl Problems 23K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vILPlGB0XHo 1:01 Influenster #YSLVoxBox Unboxing 228 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMUQ8WIl9EY 4:47 Summer Night Routine 575 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tB87g06Ug9E 6:47 July Favorites 2015 259 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dUUdRWIqAa0 6:01 MY FIRST PERIOD STORY 4.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J4Vth7D-PGM 6:48 HUGE SUMMER FASHION HAUL 268 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YJvDYlfqFGs 6:06 Get Ready With Me | My Graduation Party 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QlC0bteymK0 6:47 What's In My Bag? 371 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXrALmpEY0E 7:40 OOTW | August 2015 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-_8x5hdMG8 3:06 WELCOME 1.2K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6HT_DGoEt60 8:27 THE BEST FRIEND CHALLENGE 260 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=frQ-F0Vkn9s 5:20 Back to School Lookbook 883 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BYfnXhcQxc0 6:27 My Candle Collection 262 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m2Uc8-i2qPA 4:16 NEW Maybelline Push Up Drama Mascara Review 34K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o4wM5O2mt5Q 5:22 Lazy Morning Routine | Summer 2015 454 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CVBblbVyrWs 8:48 August Favorites 2015 488 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YFKsTbY8vp8 7:27 BOY RANT 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SajTcc3EyK8 7:49 My Hair Routine 509 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OLaoTaaLdz0 3:57 My Fall Look | 2015 394 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fr2V5bb5YnQ 7:18 My Most Embarrassing Moments 206 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IQflowqFhZ0 6:32 Makeup Clean Out 373 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QjC2PD-NOVI 7:14 Empties | Hits & Misses | September 2015 272 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UhfrmO8Wjz0 3:04 Influenster YSL Rouge Pur Couture VoxBox 299 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o87lsyeSxxg 5:29 My First Kiss Story 806 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6wfYQFnEHk 8:37 September Favorites 2015 234 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oKbnRw7QzZE 9:10 My Big Birthday Haul 414 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d0Gl9aRL-Us 6:05 Fall Lookbook 2015 488 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nAhjfVud0fo 8:22 My Craziest Dating Stories 300 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KGmvLoSC7M4 6:15 5 Life Changing Beauty Tips 473 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-NEjrggj7o 5:47 A Day in My Life | Vacation Edition 215 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LQb_DzmyiV0 5:58 How to Start a Youtube Channel 207 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xUVszmN6q6k 13:21 VLOG 5 | Cops & Murderers 142 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ps3qQ8Rx2w 8:05 OOTW | October 2015 898 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f_CTKPcNIlo 6:47 Teen Life Advice 210 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jrA2LtSIp8g 7:02 October Favorites 2015 253 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DcBExV1Kufc 9:20 Tess Christine | Get The Look 1.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CB9wRwp0aOU 2:14 If Youtube Was a Person 305 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aL8DO8KYkQY 7:17 Life After College 344 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aYIkiJ1JqMo 6:46 Easy Messy Hairstyles 188 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iwCHC7blq2k 6:45 How To Be More Positive 279 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SEERWKXMRM 8:38 23 Things I've Learned in 23 Years 270 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=igZxfat05Jo 8:00 Ashley Olsen Inspired Makeup Tutorial 228 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7curgf58LDc 6:00 Best Drugstore Beauty Products 370 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HXbFTWo1HQ4 8:40 THANKSGIVING LOOKS 817 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R9wfEXCmQlE 7:00 November Favorites 2015 221 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o1Y9kT3L2jM 4:14 NEW COVERGIRL PLUMPIFY BLASTPRO MASCARA REVIEW 4.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TiNJK2AWl8o 5:21 SHOPPING RANT 317 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xA5vt29akCU 3:35 Mirrorvana Makeup Mirror Review 175 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DbYMLAkCc7U 8:19 Holiday Gift Guide 214 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ez4EYlQ-r7U 7:19 Holiday Survival Guide 135 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o4I6531EdoU 13:00 Mall Fire + Christmas Shopping + Traffic 159 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=poFhz_CiEsM 4:16 MARC JACOBS VELVET NOIR MAJOR VOLUME MASCARA REVIEW 868 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fjGQwgYVb3g 9:45 Best of 2015 269 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T9YunNCxl-I 6:24 #JingleVoxBox Review 145 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A10DiwlBVLo 7:38 What I Got For Christmas 2015 337 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-5K22kKtaEU 15:07 Quitting Youtube 954 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BiBjzLA13J0 6:40 Things I Remember from Middle School 218 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JmD4m0R5Adc 14:07 Get Ready With Me | Vlog Style 468 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jirNYLkf6mc 18:40 SINGLE GIRL PROBLEMS 729 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qQAbgFbEmoM 6:56 PERIOD RANT 2.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gXCOK07eoj4 4:57 Empties 257 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kf0AfVGgT80 5:10 Behind the Scenes | My Winter Style 200 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TSmOSNMEPeE 7:10 My Night Routine | Vlog Style 861 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y-VnP4nQ_JA 9:16 HARRY POTTER RANT 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZ7kMm7jzzE 5:38 My Winter Style 479 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJ3hLprd99o 6:17 My Winter Favorites 2016 285 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MWyo3m7ttNU 7:47 I HATE BEING SICK 380 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uWzG_2ifQS0 12:24 OOTW | February 2016 881 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jemeakW9woI 5:20 Reacting to My Old Videos 198 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MrIlPElONCE 4:20 How to Style a Winter Coat 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AX-Vrjsbjns 5:11 Valentine's Day Rant 309 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8wNlbYQPMY0 8:47 Dealing With a Break Up 264 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0HFIqpH3UMs 7:56 NEW Neutrogena Healthy Skin Anti-Aging Perfector Review 2.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ld8F2LlE5xg 7:41 Featured in COSMO, Youtube Updates & Anxiety 252 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EHECK1ojryk 7:40 My Acne Story & Miracle Product 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TsaDqlnu9W8 9:40 Replying to Mean Comments 417 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZeBJKYWZv4 7:41 My Chatty Everyday Makeup Routine 431 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MeyvPMPTB8I 5:54 Testing L'oreal Extraordinary Oil Collection 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=urQ2VnJ_3EA 11:00 What to Watch on Netflix 712 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5lchKERQSGc 7:00 How to Dye Your Hair At Home 68K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X-CEMdMC_SE 8:13 My Favorite Face Masks 281 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aKRlacy_RBs 10:47 My StyleHaul Experience 2.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HpZL5JjabQA 8:09 HOW TO CLEAR ACNE 2.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uANVUaNtw6c 6:49 A Day Out with Leah 190 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b5g5GQ6CD_8 3:46 Adele Vogue Cover Makeup Tutorial 326 views2 years ago What Makes Me Anxious 287 views2 years ago Best Mascaras for Short Straight Lashes 19K views2 years ago My Morning Routine | Vlog Style 652 views2 years ago My Everyday Life | VLOG 260 views2 years ago Why I Don't Drink 578 views2 years ago Empties | April 2016 234 views1 year ago Kérastase Discipline Curl Idéal Review 24K views1 year ago The Best of Maybelline 445 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6emCTwFsLYs 7:59 WEIRD FAVORITES 216 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=raY9SrPj39M 11:27 Another CRAZY Vlog 175 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W7bBzmbCYpI 8:55 MY FIRST HAPPY HOUR 218 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hESHfYRIcWg 6:11 The Best of Rimmel 3.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g3g5lEivvJI 17:11 My Acne Story 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5olCqvGlZt8 3:22 HP Pavilion x2 Detachable Laptop Review 51K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B64_TKdTaWo 8:59 Random Drugstore Haul 244 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2hRW1gt8SXQ 11:12 What School Doesn't Teach You 329 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZjMtZVPgxtM 4:27 The Best of Revlon 690 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bfDXOPIRIts 7:11 St. Tropez vs St. Moriz 17K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=exAA0wWgYkE 9:01 My Pamper Routine | VLOG Style 306 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L3MHX5p-mf0 9:53 WEEKLY RANT 244 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EFCgUS8IGI0 10:28 My Spring Favorites 2016 199 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fAdTUNh02vg 8:01 Fashion Rant 368 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R5LKJQD-klM 4:40 Spring Lookbook 2016 621 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p4n8RJ7arDE 3:51 HELLO. 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oLwEwD9EY2c 7:42 Beauty Fails 460 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=goCYtoXR7TY 3:19 Half Up Half Down Bun Tutorial 312 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5KSHq6sdqzs 12:44 Ghosting Rant 866 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UxBjU4Kw5Oo 3:25 Natural Summer Makeup Tutorial 284 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-gkKA_ScvQ 6:21 10 Beauty Hacks I ACTUALLY Use 327 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ppB4oNMaPu8 12:29 Memorial Day VLOG 192 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2r_j6GUutDU 8:54 My Fragrance Collection 518 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wexr-l9KptI 8:54 WINDSOR HAUL 417 views1 year ago I GOT A NEW CAMERA! 193 views1 year ago Get Ready With Me - NEW CAMERA! 304 views1 year ago Technology Rant 236 views1 year ago TV Shows That Were Cancelled Too Soon 6.8K views1 year ago What's In My Mouth CHALLENGE 288 views1 year ago Beauty Products I Love & Hate 222 views1 year ago Why Am I Single? 616 views1 year ago TV Shows That Should Be On Netflix 203 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U8G6x7PDEC0 6:27 3 Realistic Hairstyles 316 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kL21jtSgYiA 9:25 Things I Can't Lie About 180 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rclOBDSgB4w 9:47 Revlon Frost & Glow Highlighting Kit Review 8.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aUrrqdYO5os 6:57 My Hair Routine 1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9aI94pTkOos 8:40 Feel Unique Haul & 1st Impressions 223 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=REA5l5m-jKc 5:04 MY LIPSTICK COLLECTION & Lip Swatches 155 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p76LClSYA5A 13:44 FEMINISM RANT 708 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wE7tF64s6AU 11:31 Hits & Misses | Empties | August 2016 281 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52NiBNp9POE 4:06 Does ZzzQuil Work? 5.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bXtPHHKZ2F4 9:18 Q&A | My Dream Job? Quitting Youtube? 257 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j9Z1ADnr3Qk 5:27 NEW L'oreal Voluminous Primer Review 542 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gl18UJwzojc 11:32 Q&A | Favorite TV Show? Dying My Hair Again? 196 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_b3F2lqrMA 7:35 5 Tips to Help With Anxiety 550 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7siwO7hKVdg 6:46 My Summer Favorites | 2016 259 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zhjAmdalcw8 10:13 July OOTW | Vlog Style 2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_qdpv3t4MUk 12:25 THE MOST BORING VLOG EVER! 240 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYCfwam9WL4 8:24 HUGE ELF HAUL 261 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OaV-xfTZDJU 10:07 WHY I CHOSE TO WORK FROM HOME 354 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-1y-SWT4gfQ 10:57 KAT VON D LOCK-IT REVIEW 207 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ApZIdlYZQkM 12:40 TRAVEL VLOG | Poconos 894 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ycA7wVo37A 15:05 My Movie Recommendations 533 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yl89FJsQxdU 9:59 Trying ELF Makeup | First Impressions 240 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yl9xD-2fwao 8:20 20 Things TV Show Addicts Do 141 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tew_hVeZjLo 7:24 Color-n-Lift Review 796 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aiNRsgGLTbk 13:24 TIPS FOR SHOPPING ON A BUDGET | How To Save Money 216 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m-km628S1b8 14:06 MY CURRENT OBSESSIONS 237 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hBQHXw-pTgk 4:21 Mirrorvana Magnifying Lighted Mirror Review 234 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDaWrp-iKaw 22:36 HOW THE WORLD WORKS RANT 409 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TXTeH0hjD9M 7:02 What's In My Bag? 475 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mWgBEhU0oe8 12:17 Home Alone | 8.17.16 222 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YINVJBzKcWs 7:47 MILANI MAKEUP TUTORIAL 414 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_wjogj06I1w 9:57 Anxiety Update 238 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TOBwo_KtElw 10:36 MY TOP TEN FAVORITE YOUTUBERS 201 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMly9xlDjnw 14:38 VERIZON RANT 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_h5113O-N6A 13:51 Chatty Get Ready With Me 248 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VxTj3eBq_10 14:01 11 Things I Judge People For 246 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d-H0fwILao4 16:19 My Birthday Haul 2016 309 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PI97Z8MBCU4 12:38 Underrated Beauty Products 211 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKpyQu6BINw 12:51 MOVIES THAT SUCK!!! 223 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7A76Tv4kdhc 17:28 Anxiety Rant 392 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G3bWt6P5clU 10:56 EMPTIES | October 2016 377 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yjuaqpBEDCg 15:41 RANDOM Q&A 232 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q0O6f-5lqeA 15:01 TV Shows I'm Loving | Fall 2016 242 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NRmyOVdIfBA 7:14 TEETH WHITENING FAIL 2.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l4akCncWR6E 15:29 More MOVIES I RECOMMEND 697 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J_BPmNlhGPk 13:43 Another Chatty GRWM 184 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1DHLLYteFs 6:28 NEW COVERGIRL So Lashy! Mascara Review 7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eWdC36JUigA 2:30 Sorry, I had to talk about this... 389 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wpgMgkUbZBE 4:25 Fall Lookbook 2016 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TiWWZtnByaQ 10:48 Trying New Hairstyles!!! 229 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hF8duQWj2Zk 8:39 VEGAN RANT 464 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A4IhBwCOfDY 8:26 Hair Update, Bathroom Reno & NEW LAPTOP - 10.20.16 178 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2FC-twES8wA 12:46 Things I'm Thankful For... 124 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VDe7ZNVkQ5g 12:52 NEW FAVORITES 257 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ZVnumjQprM 11:01 Little Feelings I Love 130 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UMZgw8DCSOQ 4:59 NEW MAYBELLINE BIG SHOT MASCARA REVIEW 19K views1 year ago Holiday Gift Guide & GIVEAWAY *CLOSED* 315 views1 year ago No Makeup Makeup Essentials & Tutorial 261 views1 year ago Skincare Routine for Acne & Dry Skin 790 views1 year ago Being a Girl RANT 303 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1lmDonLWfOo 7:48 Luxury Scent Box Perfume Subscription Unboxing & Review 192 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b83WSiT0iOU 21:29 What I Look For In A Guy 397 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=djIuAiqiB4w 8:51 NEW L'OREAL EXTRAORDINARY CLAY REVIEW 30K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ohu_OOs4kxo 9:21 My Current Favorite Face Masks 234 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hfiy7RaPGCo 17:08 VLOGMAS | Days 1-24 132 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MGR9S4slvqE 12:13 What To Watch On Netflix 2 541 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8T-6Y-OxQaw 14:40 WHAT I GOT FOR CHRISTMAS 2016 275 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NiHwXaKgirI 14:55 Get To Know Me Better | The Weird, Random & Personal 263 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZBGwSW3DIg 13:19 Should You Go To College? 167 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-bFLB-Tgr4 15:45 Exchanging Gifts + New Years Resolutions with Leah 112 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TsNy54f77hQ 8:51 Taking Buzzfeed Quizzes 98 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BbfZkcT47Jo 10:08 EMPTIES January 2017 491 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WeoQyQStgio 8:07 Reacting to Tinder Matches 276 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZFJouj-HC1Q 12:52 Why I Don't Online Date 709 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b-m58IR3Yvk 8:37 My Movie Recommendations 3 133 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NHUVutgk3Is 12:29 Perfectly Posh Brand Review 2.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OX1eP0ds-rE 19:04 Times Charmed Didn't Make Sense + Prequel Opinions 4.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ge7FJclODIs 9:54 My Chatty Everyday Makeup Routine 330 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s_7l4aD7rsw 7:22 I SPRAINED MY ANKLE!! 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V6ecnvskRx4 9:49 My Celebrity Boyfriend? My Future Husband & Kids? 202 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVPdCQBQ92M 6:59 Do You Remember These Disney Channel Movies? 121 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YAK27fYNFI8 7:11 Kenra Brightening Treatment Review 2.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R0zy50zH3sQ 17:16 My Period & Birth Control Pill Story + Advice 1.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxRlt-W5m7w 20:44 Things I've Learned From Being Single 294 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RA-kjoF3qQk 10:57 I'VE BEEN EATING LAXATIVES?! 430 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o0xkNjf8Rb8 8:10 Q&A | Do I Speak Another Language? 196 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zu4wMUAkd0g 6:51 What's In My Bag? 2.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BAaudUjpN1M 12:12 How To Reduce Stress + Get Organized 136 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z2VzM3-UteE 10:01 Stana Katic Makeup Tutorial 564 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XgKk0dlQqM0 22:45 Things I've Learned From Dating + Rejection 335 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X09nnVhUmiA 12:53 My Current Favorites 2017 242 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNGvcAozF_o 9:47 TRY-ON FASHION HAUL 498 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=suLpRkGMccA 8:51 Beauty Products That Can Save You Money 919 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jgee3Zgo2cQ 34:25 HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? 354 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OYwA5gTO-fY 10:01 Best Drugstore Beauty Finds 198 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WFS4I39_N04 10:53 Where To Meet People 279 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_9XaU60DH8 3:01 MY MORNING ROUTINE 732 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_px1T7CeA5M 8:15 Products I Forgot I Loved | Forgotten Favorites 239 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aom_4x4d1QE 2:14 The Best Lap Desk | Riun Ex Bamboo Lap Desk Demo 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vzo_5B8WZoY 12:24 CHEST PAIN & NIGHTMARES 239 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KUH_eLcdPXA 31:25 WHY I WAS IN THE HOSPITAL!!! 487 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LLItEOkTJyQ 15:46 THE VAMPIRE DIARIES FINALE REACTION 861 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CBfHr_3Vjxw 12:29 CATS vs DOGS?! 150 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GbNtgvZKVJQ 3:17 NOTHING HAPPENED!!! 206 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DMVHyyDp4D4 14:01 BONES FINALE REACTION 477 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOrn9iMAFqA 9:26 Glossier First Impressions + Cloud Paint Swatches 2.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9BJi-ltGzwQ 21:26 13 REASONS WHY REACTION 1.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jzRc84xLgcE 34:10 My Sexual Assault #MeToo 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3OL9ZvGd8h8 16:49 HEALTH UPDATE + MY FEAR OF HOSPITALS 390 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b7HyRVJICbQ 10:01 YOUTUBE SHUT ME DOWN!!! 438 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q__rgiOodEM 15:16 MY ROOM TOUR 448 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ydh0I8usdL8 13:13 RANDOM HAUL | Amazon, Beauty & More 192 views11 months ago GET READY WITH ME | Trying Glossier Products 616 views11 months ago Lily James Makeup Tutorial 671 views11 months ago THUMBS DOWN BUTTON RANT 187 views11 months ago CHARMED | Get The Look 1.9K views11 months ago EMPTIES MAY 2017 252 views11 months ago 10 THINGS I WOULD SAVE IN A FIRE!!! 130 views11 months ago NEW COVERGIRL TOTAL TEASE MASCARA REVIEW 694 views11 months ago TV CHATS 121 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yOd613OWkF0 9:01 Firmoo Glasses Review 447 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-y1p435DnY4 5:01 CARBON COCO TEETH WHITENING REVIEW + DEMO | Activated Charcoal Tooth Polish 900 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1LSkzEzG3HI 11:25 Supergirl | Kara Danvers | Melissa Benoist | Get The Look 7.5K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NQ7OLv0Mwfk 15:24 HAIR REMOVAL TIPS | From Head To Toe 257 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OuynG93GGFQ 17:23 I NEED TO GAIN WEIGHT?! 378 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wcRXJiiPji8 5:31 Things I've Learned From TV 120 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eXJX1udezNI 14:43 SUPERNATURAL SEASON 12 FINALE REACTION 521 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yxR-9M_MWuA 13:10 ASSUMPTIONS 181 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HLOUx8sz8hQ 11:39 LOTS HAPPENING!!! 157 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OL8zFp9XpUs 9:31 Phoebe Tonkin Makeup Tutorial 1.3K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7gbOySi6aM 10:01 MY BACHELORETTE PREDICTIONS | Season 13 Rachel Lindsay 3K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fl34CIFUsKY 6:43 NEW L'OREAL LASH PARADISE MASCARA REVIEW | Too Faced Better Than Sex Dupe? 463 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q-Oejv1WN4s 12:02 MY FAVORITE CELEBRITIES 143 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AwpLCQNUJxk 10:01 Fitbit Alta HR Review 12K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c9x5hpwK7Ds 3:16 MY NIGHT ROUTINE 687 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1CSeXpbCCSU 15:01 MOVIE RECOMMENDATIONS 622 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y78f-4dDTuI 4:01 DreamLifter Tripod Review 85 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z_P2u0jylvY 8:56 Influenster Breezy VoxBox | Sour Punch Taste Test 115 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mjN6eh3p1KY 10:01 Pura Organics Review | Preventative Anti Aging Skincare 217 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iYqlrivJ49U 15:20 MY CURRENT FAVORITES 1.1K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uMBJUE8lkyw 10:01 MY FIRST BOYFRIEND + BREAKUP?! 265 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GjylJW-NHNE 15:01 WHAT A PANIC ATTACK FEELS LIKE... 535 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=huPhK8bUo80 6:52 Things Girls ALWAYS Do Or NEVER Do 156 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C-RIJ4E7wCA 11:19 WHAT WORKING RETAIL IS REALLY LIKE?! 468 views9 months ago I GOT MY PERIOD!!! 2.8K views9 months ago SUMMER TRY-ON HAUL 706 views9 months ago Claytox Organic Vegan Face Masque Review + Demo 93 views9 months ago Dating Expectations 215 views9 months ago MY 5 YEAR YOUTUBE ANNIVERSARY!!! 148 views9 months ago My Body Care Favorites 521 views9 months ago Beauty Haul | Feel Unique, Influenster, & More 181 views9 months ago WELCOME | Samantha Ann 1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XYCfO0mcLpo 5:54 JULY OOTW | 2017 4.5K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_joywTkQZ8 10:21 Q&A | July 2017 169 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g1ac6BCYhas 12:50 DATING A YOUTUBER??? | Q&A Part 2 222 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XSRfF0MvcN4 14:01 HOW TO GET RID OF ACNE 366 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=edNKF9kkY5k 12:36 Things I've Learned From Being Close To My Parents 166 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PUuPZ_00j3k 15:01 50 QUESTIONS I'VE NEVER ANSWERED!!! 253 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ddpg7PcjPds 9:15 My Hair Routine | For Oily Roots + Dry Ends 573 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LlrBq18-BWI 7:52 Trying Hourglass Confession Refillable Lipstick | First Impressions 2.4K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RyV_YuhxJ_g 9:03 Another Empties... 181 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y-nhpFCIzyk 13:01 HOW I STAY HEALTHY!!! 167 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_KB0_h4rjGs 13:04 GRWM | NEW FAVORITES + MAKEUP DRAMA! 212 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TKih3hPeFNA 9:01 My Bachelorette Final Rose Predictions | Season 13 Rachel Lindsay 5.8K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VRbUmeog5ro 11:01 SUPER RANDOM SALE HAUL 229 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yblzvzINocM 16:31 Summer Favorites | I LOVE THIS STUFF!!! 135 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tL-abvBAfF8 12:35 Backyard Tour, DIYs + GABBY IS SICK!!! 148 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bIi-HImgIfo 16:12 SKINCARE ROUTINE For Adult Acne | HOW I GOT CLEAR SKIN 682 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y5rmxDA7B9g 12:01 RANDOM MOVIE REVIEWS 139 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O7c_iqWX4ec 16:38 My Bachelorette Final Rose Reaction | Season 13 Rachel Lindsay 7.8K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JstgU9PY7m4 12:54 Best of Milani Cosmetics | A Cruelty-Free Drugstore Brand 395 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MJRz2MpBibc 10:34 SKINNY SHAMING RANT | STOP BODY SHAMING!!! 295 views7 months ago HOW I CUT MY HAIR AT HOME 790 views7 months ago My First REAL Relationship!!! 354 views7 months ago DISAPPOINTING PRODUCTS | Products That Suck 210 views7 months ago Back To School Fashion Essentials 394 views7 months ago HOTTEST THING A GUY CAN WEAR??? | Q&A 183 views7 months ago Political Correctness Rant 215 views7 months ago Easy Back To School Makeup | Mostly Drugstore 168 views7 months ago Things I've Learned From Having Anxiety 303 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDR1H0rEYn0 15:01 I'M REDECORATING | Room Decor Haul 187 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qlXxgW4M_YI 8:20 Empties | Products I've Used Up 238 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OG7sM6mA72E 10:24 MY FIRST JOB!!! 209 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_8CFE4kmyCM 8:42 Why I Still Live At Home With My Parents 1.3K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xPR5ITOEmNk 12:30 The Best of Glossier | MY FAVORITES!!! 413 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a-IaYMMS_MM 9:33 My First Date Story 183 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cf9gI3uqtY0 5:49 THE BEST BEAUTY HACK FOR GREASY HAIR + BUILD UP 146 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=udRMBG7EVaI 5:27 My Most Satisfying Beauty Moments 124 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-wIHd5S2ZpM 9:01 Marsquest Sunglasses Review + GIVEAWAY (CLOSED) 347 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wVcCmNqlzc8 11:08 My Bachelor Announcement Reaction + RANT | Season 22 Arie Luyendyk Jr. 1.5K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6k6OS71vri8 8:41 CARBON COCO TEETH WHITENING REVIEW + Demo | NEW Aqua Flosser 625 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w-_S9NAx1w8 16:01 MY BEAUTY MUST-HAVES 250 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ebfeMphnPk 7:44 My Favorite FALL + HALLOWEEN Movies 345 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xgGZOswlBRY 9:18 Erno Laszlo Firmarine Mask First Impressions + Demo | Firm + Lift 140 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y6i7XTSAdtM 14:01 WHY IS THIS HAPPENING??? 197 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hUFkokMvEx0 8:01 My Birthday Haul 2017 197 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gqpX3Cw6zhQ 13:12 MY CURRENT FAVORITES | Beauty, TV + FOOD 212 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QcaiYhkFi00 16:48 HUGE FALL HAUL | Beauty + Fashion 209 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ThXHwVvH0s 8:08 YOUTUBE MADE ME BUY IT!!! 155 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xvqz2XkHZQ4 14:01 MINI MOVIE REVIEWS 94 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TkOHHJpCOw0 17:01 What Happened On Vacation + AN UPDATE 230 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NZRvsLejvxE 9:33 My Hair Dying History 287 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UCvDGsD9lqA 8:01 I WENT TO A HAUNTED HOUSE | Story Time 108 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NGbokJ5k_Ag 9:49 NEW GIGI HADID FIBER MASCARA REVIEW | Maybelline 13K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JISz_-GZXUw 10:32 DID I EAT A BUG??? 140 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3BUugRF4dBg 10:36 My Current Favorite Recipes 150 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=adVeUCF9Vg0 15:18 My Online Dating Stories 249 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HNUExjHzP6U 15:39 Best & Worst Dry Shampoos 826 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBHAcNlqNFQ 6:32 NEW Physicians Formula Killer Curves Mascara Review 1.1K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8N6FLzcXSQU 10:36 TIRED Get Ready With Me 263 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KLLzWMmBhQU 7:29 My Bucket List 125 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8RFTIPc88YM 9:58 WHY DO YOU WATCH ME? 254 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L0xvOjJKras 13:08 Baby Names I Love!!! 219 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fCiLwp6Rlh0 4:35 DECEMBER OOTW | 2017 915 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_s3KlzOSKg 6:32 My Favorite CHRISTMAS Movies 100 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5GV_ug5nYP0 8:45 NEW L'Oreal Pure-Sugar Scrub Review + Demo | Smooth & Glow 10K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5zARsK7GXGk 12:09 My Favorite Winter Holiday Recipes 89 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T5mTdxDjpwQ 8:01 My Book Recommendations 159 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-s_Ecjhpi8 7:19 L'Oreal Elvive Color Vibrancy Hair Mask Review 265 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DkrKMC1O1sQ 15:35 NEW 2018 Wet n Wild Haul + First Impressions 1.3K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PFl28rLvm0c 10:27 Testing Physicians Formula Organic Wear CC Cream | Review + Demo 510 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykM0vqan7wg 11:53 Small Things That Make A Difference 133 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gfFBvBYIwc 9:00 OOTW | June 2015 342 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A1us54y9kVs 16:09 Answering Your Questions 185 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8Zu5ihbffs 11:01 WHAT I GOT FOR CHRISTMAS 2017 222 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5xmaoNFO3DY 9:52 Things I've Learned This Year | 2017 122 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w5-3xOLY5Cc 4:31 Beauty Products I Dream About 144 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qvCaMtYUHos 11:53 My Bachelor Predictions | Season 22 Arie Luyendyk Jr. 1.9K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hnk6-TTJMUM 14:03 I WAS IN A CAR ACCIDENT �� 215 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ISMqYig58no 10:20 WEIRD THINGS ABOUT ME 269 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sxsm7YvumSo 1:11 The Power of Makeup 147 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7tgCzqrhaA 6:55 TV Shows That Should NOT Have Been Cancelled 1.2K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iY0sIwn8ps8 10:33 FASHION TRY-ON HAUL 313 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RkIeKSk-fZU 6:01 What To Talk About On A First Date 207 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCcFpCcbFrA 11:56 Testing Juno & Co. Microfiber Fusion Sponge + Brushes | Review 158 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LnIT7ra_3go 13:13 Luke Danes Deserved Better | Gilmore Girls 272 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9yQu52QyRA 9:43 Products I've Used Up | Hits + Misses | Empties 268 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dESU7zzunPM 3:43 MY NEW JOB | OPENLETR 199 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IADAV-HHXzA 4:54 Pet Names I LOVE! 124 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EsBg8XbnnAA 8:38 Essence Volume Stylist Mascara Review 313 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rCjZCPaBMMc 7:03 How To Sleep Better 139 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=htI4zU2Gkt4 17:42 Zoella's YOUTUBE SHOW & TELL TAG 133 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5EDHYd_6lTY 12:28 MY CURRENT FAVORITES 164 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=njQ7d7bK2EY 12:35 The Quarter Life Crisis 166 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xTt2ogYY2Zc 10:04 My Bachelor Final Rose Predictions | Season 22 Arie Luyendyk Jr. 316 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fbbt4dDPq2c 7:57 My Awkward Habits 174 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GmYKdn3muC0 8:28 My Everyday Favorites 141 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Z2qDr7KNXQ 6:46 Cringe Things I Used To Do 133 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwx2qWiABuA 8:11 NEW Glossier Lidstar Review + Swatches 15K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cbt_QVlnDoU 10:01 ALL THE SHOWS I WATCH 103 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=88ZLYKw20ss 21:15 My Bachelor Finale Reaction | Arie ������ 338 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z5TIqUEwi7c 23:29 My Journey to Becoming Anxiety Free 147 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uviGyJzBqIM 8:07 My BORING Makeup Routine 174 views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xkr9ixjzvhc 14:14 My Photo Wall + NEW Glasses + Catching Up 265 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ogw1qBRWeUM 12:15 Mini Movie Reviews 102 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOTBv8oKujw 23:24 MAJOR BEAUTY PURGE 153 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZTqih12jZlc 6:45 My Favorite HEALTHY Snacks ������ 118 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_-0b3KfNIk 4:19 My Favorite UNhealthy Snacks ������ 108 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSHl-ZWKtRI 11:16 The Ordinary Serum Foundation Review 109 views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hek_kQJTwUE 10:47 MY MID YEAR GOALS 69 views3 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbP-QVSn9_g 10:13 TRY-ON FASHION HAUL 68 views14 hours ago Category:Samantha Ann Category:YouTube